Tendre vengeance
by Darry-Myel
Summary: Séparé de Drago,son mari,Harry ne parvient pas à tourner la page.Aussi,quand il lui propose de diner avec lui,se sentil incapable de refuser,dans l'espoir qu'il cherchera à renouer avec lui.Un espoir dont il sait,hélas,qu'il est totalement vain.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tendre Vengeance

Auteur : Darry-Myel

Genre : Amour, passion….

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling

Couple: Harry/Drago ET Hermione/Blaize

Avertissement: Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes passaient votre chemin

Chapitre n°1 :

Le rideau s'abaissa à l'entracte, et Harry se joignit aux applaudissements enthousiastes. Une fois de plus, Blaize avait accompli un miracle en montant une comédie musicale moldue, à la fois passionnante et impeccablement réglée avec une simple troupe de comédiens amateurs. Même jouée, sur Broadway, avec des comédiens prestigieux, Notre Dame de Paris, n'aurait pas été plus convaincante que dans ce petit théâtre de la banlieue de Londres. Le « North London Musical Theatre Group » et son metteur en scène de génie méritaient bien une ovation !

La lumière inonda la salle. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Harry se leva et pivota sur ses talons, parcourant distraitement la foule du regard.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière, juste derrière lui. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Comme c'était étrange… Il s'était pourtant préparé à croiser son mari ici, ce soir. N'était-il pas le meilleur ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, de Blaize, après tout ?

Le souvenir de leur dernière confrontation l'assaillit brutalement en même temps qu'un flot de chagrin le submergeait. Au prix d'un effort, il parvint cependant à se ressaisir. Plutôt mourir que lui laisser voir sa détresse…

-Drago, murmura-t-il en le gratifiant d'un signe de tête.

-Harry, répond-il de cette voix si grave et posée qui avait rallié tant de jurys à sa cause.

Il réussit à soutenir son regard gris comme l'acier, ce qui n'était pas tache aisée : les yeux pénétrants et inquisiteurs de Drago étaient célèbres pour leur perspicacité, qui lui permettait de voir clair dans le jeu de tous les témoins qui se présentaient à la barre. Il se contentait de poser un regard acéré sur sa proie jusqu'à ce que cette dernière détournât les yeux, trahissant du même coup une faiblesse que Drago exploitait aussitôt.

Avant de s'avouer vaincu, Harry détailla nonchalamment le voluptueux jeune homme brun assis à coté de lui. A en juger par le bras possessif qu'il avait glissé sous celui de Drago, il était plus qu'un simple ami.

« Drago a toujours eu un faible pour les bruns », songea Harry avec ironie. D'un geste mécanique, il repoussa les mèches d'un noir bleuté qui balayaient ses épaules. Sa ressemblance avec le compagnon de Drago s'arrêtait là. Il aurai fallu le payer pour qu'il se parfume autant…et qu'il ose arborer pareille tenue ! Par Merlin, que se passerait-il si cet homme respirait trop profondément ?

Avec un sourire forcé, Harry se résolut enfin à détacher les yeux du compagnon de Drago. Il croisa le regard de ce dernier et réprima un frisson. Il l'examinait avec attention et il savait d'expérience que rien n'échappait à son œil perçant. Il aimait observer les gens et se vantait de pouvoir lire au plus profond de leur âme.

Harry eut un léger pincement au cœur. Une fois encore, il s'était trahi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la fuite.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai promis à Hermione de la rejoindre à l'entracte, lança-t-il avec un détachement feint. J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin du spectacle.

Sans attendre de réponse, il gravit d'un pas décidé les marches tapissées de moquette pourpres. A son grand désarroi, des larmes vinrent noyer ses yeux. Dire qu'il n'avait eu la naïveté de croire, et ce pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, qu'il ne nourrissait plus aucun sentiment pour cet homme ! De toute évidence, il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'enterrer définitivement son amour pour Drago Malfoy.

« Mais je finirai bien par l'oublier…Il le faut, coûte que coûte ! » songea-t-il avec véhémence.

-Harry! Coucou Harry! Par ici….

Harry cligna précipitamment des yeux pour en chasser les larmes avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Avec son excitation coutumière, l'épouse de Blaize le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le foyer.

-Le spectacle est une réussite, n'est ce pas ? J'ignorais que Sharon et Bob chantaient aussi bien. Oh, le succès de la pièce ne repose pas sur eux, bien sur. La chorégraphie et les costumes sont fabuleux et les décors sont tout simplement merveilleux. Tu sais, Harry, si Blaize n'était pas aussi bon dentiste et que nous n'avions pas deux enfants à l'élever, je crois que je l'encouragerais à devenir metteur en scène professionnel. Je veux dire, il est vraiment…

Hochant la tête de temps en temps, Harry écouta distraitement Hermione chanter les louanges de son mari.

-Par Merlin, Drago est ici ! s'écria soudain Hermione.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il suivit le regard d'Hermione et se raidit. Drago et le joli brun suspendu à son bras se tenaient de l'autre coté du foyer.

-Je savais que Blaize lui avait envoyé des billets, poursuivit Hermione à mi-voix, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le culot de venir, surtout avec un garçon aussi vulgaire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai déjà vus, répliqua Harry. Ils sont assis juste derrière moi.

Hermione l'enveloppa d'un regard compatissant.

-Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Veux-tu que je te trouve une autre place pour la seconde partie

-Surtout pas ! répondit Harry.

-Mais tout de même…

-N'insiste pas, Hermione, je t'en pris. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu e je le croise au bras d'un de ses conquêtes un jour ou l'autre, non ? Certes, je m'attendais pas le voir ce soir en compagnie de cet…. cet….

Sa voix se brisa et il chassa vivement l'image qui emplissait son esprit : Drago et le plantureux brun étroitement enlacés, plus tard dans la soirée…

Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt que son mari se métamorphoserait en dragueur invétéré, Harry ne l'aurait pas cru une seconde. Mais les faits étaient là : au cours des derniers mois, les multiples frasques de Drago lui avaient été rapportées par Millicient, une de ses collègues de travail.

Cette dernière ne l'aimait pas, pour la simple raison qu'il avait été promu au rang de responsable des achats avant elle. Millicient prenait donc un malin plaisir à lui raconter les dernières aventures de Drago, décrivant avec force détails les somptueuses créatures qui paradaient à son bras dans tout Londres. Et elle inventait rien, hélas…Millicient partageait un appartement avec la secrétaire particulière de Drago, une langue de vipère qui adorait répandre son venin.

Hermione continuait à dévisager Harry d'un air désolé.

-Tu es toujours amoureux de lui, n'est ce pas ? Oh, mon pauvre chou….

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement.

-J'espère pouvoir le rayer de ma vie très bientôt, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Vraiment….il suffirait que je le voie un peu plus souvent en pareille compagnie et je….je….

Incapable de poursuivre, il secoua la tête et baissa précipitamment les yeux. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable, tout à coup !

-Quel dommage que Drago soit si séduisant, fit Hermione d'un ton contrit. Ca doit être terriblement difficile d'oublier un homme comme lui, et encore plus de lui trouver un remplaçant !

Presque malgré lui, il chercha du regard l'homme qu'il avait épousé quatre ans plus tôt. Vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre, il dominait la foule. L'impression de puissance qui émanait de lui n'était pas seulement due à sa haute silhouette athlétique ou à son beau visage aux traits volontaires. Non, il y avait bien plus que ça…Il dégageait une force, une assurance tranquille qui lui attiraient l'intérêt et le respect des gens qui l'entouraient.

Peut-être cette impression était-elle liée à sa profession qu'il exerçait. Peut-être….mais malgré tout, Harry demeurait persuadé que cette assurance faisait partie intégrante de son être.

-A le voir ainsi, on pourrait croire qu'il n'a pas changé, dit-il à Hermione d'un ton coupant mais c'est faux. Ce n'est plus le même homme, crois-moi.

-Mmm, je sais. Ce n'était pas son genre de flirter avec des hommes aussi….voyants ! Mais il y a tout de même une chose très étrange, poursuivit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils : chaque fois qu'il passe voir Blaize et les enfants à la maison, il redevient le Drago que nous connaissons et que nous aimons. Ce n'est que lorsque j'essaie de le questionner sur sa nouvelle vie de Casanova qu'il change de comportement. Il m'ordonne d'abord de me mêler de mes affaires puis s'empresse de prendre congés, probablement pour rejoindre l'une ces hommes. Par Merlin, il n'a jamais osé en ramener un à la maison ! De toute façon, je ne le tolérerais pas. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que le seul homme qu'il avait le droit d'amener chez nous était son propre mari !

Harry posa sur Hermione un regard empreint de gratitude et de culpabilité mêlées. Car si il trouvait inadmissible la conduite de son mari, il devait également reconnaître qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans leur rupture. Et cela, tout le monde l'ignorait….Si il commençait à se lancer dans des explications, en effets, d'autres éléments surgiraient, des éléments que Drago lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas révéler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hermione, répéta Harry. Dès que Drago se sera chargé de transformer notre séparation en divorce, je deviendrai son ex-mari et vous n'aurez plus à vous occupez de moi. Drago est le meilleur ami, le frère de Blaize et l'oncle de Donna et de Nicholas, ce serait dommage que vos rapports se détériorent a cause de moi.

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Je me demande comment tu peux te montrer aussi clément à son égard après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Et puis, notre amitié n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois marié ou non à Drago….Tu sais tes visites m'ont beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps, ainsi qu'aux enfants. Blaize et moi en serons-nous réduits à te voir uniquement dans le cadre du théâtre ?

-Eh bien….j'avais l'intention de passer à la réception que vous organisez après la représentation, ce soir….

Hermione lui prit les mains et les serra affectueusement dans les siennes.

-Oh, mais tu dois venir ! Drago sera seul, je peux te l'assurer. Il n'aura pas l'audace d'inviter cet homme !

Devant l'air offusqué de sa belle-sœur par adoption et amie, Harry éclata de rire. A cet instant précis, il rencontra le regard de Drago, qui se tenait toujours de l'autre coté de la salle. Son estomac se noua mais il ne cilla pas. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago.

Contre toute attente, il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans ce sourire. C'était au contraire un sourire enjôleur, destiné à séduire. Harry baissa vivement les yeux, horrifié de sentir ses joues s'empourprer.

L'expression « sauvé par le gong » prit son sens littéral, lorsque la sonnerie annonça le début de la seconde partie. Soulagé, Harry s'empressa de regagner son siège dans la semi pénombre et garda les yeux obstinément rivés sue la scène.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester concentré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au couple assis juste derrière lui. Il sentait presque les yeux moqueurs de Drago fixés sur sa nuque, voyait son sourire satisfait tandis qu'il savourait sa récente victoire….

Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant le trouble qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il lui avait souri. Cela faisait longtemps que Drago ne l'avait pas ému avec un simple sourire. Très longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux comme une nouvelle vague de culpabilité s'abattait sur lui. C'était en partie sa faute si leur couple s'était brisé au bout de quatre ans. Son désir d'avoir un enfant s'était rapidement transformé en obsession, une obsession qui avait nui considérablement à leur vie de couple, et surtout à leur intimité. A la fin de leur union, il en était arrivé à refuser que Drago lui fasse l'amour si il n'était pas en période de fécondité grâce à une potion. Et même dans ce dernier cas, il ne parvenait plus à atteindre le plaisir tant son esprit était focalisé sur l'enfant qu'ils allaient peut-être concevoir.

Le soir où Drago avait donné libre cours à sa colère, après qu'il eut accepté ses caresses sans réagir, il avait perdu son sang-froid et lui avait lancé que s'il n'était pas capable de lui faire un bébé, il pouvait faire ses valises sur-le-champ. C'étaient des paroles terriblement cruelles, et il les avait regrettées à l'instant même où il les prononçait.

Il n'oublierait jamais le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur eux, ni l'expression de fureur qui avait déformé le visage de Drago.

-Très bien, avait-il murmuré d'une voix sourde. Si c'est ce que tu veux….

Sans un mot de plus, il s'était levé et avait commencé à jeter ses affaires dans un sac de voyages. Pris de panique, Harry avait tenté de l'arrêter. Car malgré les soucis qui le taraudaient, il savait une chose avec certitude : il aimait encore Drago. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde….

-Drago, je suis désolé, avait-il chuchoté d'un ton suppliant. Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi. Je sais que je suis difficile à vivre en ce moment, mais je te promets de redevenir moi-même lorsque je serai enceint. C'est juste une question de temps. Mon médecin m'a affirmé que je n'avais aucun problème. Il dit que… que je dois faire un blocage psychologique. De ton coté, toutes les analyses sont bonnes. J'ai simplement besoin de me détendre et ….

Il fut interrompu par le rire amer de Drago.

-Te détendre ? Laisse-moi rire, Harry ! Tu es tellement contracté que j'ai l'impression de te violer chaque fois que je te fais l'amour. Mais cette fois ci, tu es allé trop loin. J'en ai assez. Tâche de trouver un autre géniteur pour ce gosse que ta chère mère et toi désirez tant…Une chose est sûre, en tout cas : ce ne sera pas moi !

Sur le moment, ces paroles lui avaient déchiré le cœur. Il était désespéré et se sentait responsable de ce qui leur arrivait. C'était d'ailleurs cette culpabilité galopante qui l'avait empêché de faire le premier pas pour tenter de se réconcilier avec Drago. Il l'aimait, il lui manquait terriblement, et pourtant, il demeurait persuadé qu'il était mieux sans lui. Peut-être trouverait-il enfin une femme ou un homme capable de lui donner un enfant, une personne qui ne le tourmenterait pas avec des histoires de « blocage psychologique » ? Car malgré la fureur de Drago, il savait que lui aussi désirait ardemment un bébé.

Ce n'était pourtant l'avis de sa mère.

-Les hommes aussi occupés et ambitieux que lui n'ont aucune envie de s'embarrasser d'un enfant, mon pauvre chéri, avait déclaré Lili avec son cynisme habituel. Ils ne vivent que pour leur travail. Les femmes ou les hommes comme toi ne jouent qu'un seul rôle pour eux, et nous savons tout deux de quel rôle il s'agit….Ils ne sont que des objets sexuels ! Lorsque ce genre d'hommes consentent à faire un enfant, c'est uniquement pour que leurs conjoints ne sombre pas dans l'ennuie.

N'écoutant que son cœur, Harry avait pris la défense de Drago. Non, il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie…

Hélas, il avait été obligé de réviser son jugement, deux mois plus tard. Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

C'était une semaine après la mort de Lili, brutalement décédée d'une crise cardiaque. L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et Harry se trouvait seul chez lui, accablé de chagrin. Sa mère avait été sa seule famille ; Lili avait été rejeté par sa famille, et Harry était son fils unique, un enfant illégitime. Le père d'Harry, un homme d'affaire richissime, James Potter, avait abandonné Lili dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, non sans lui avoir délicatement proposé de payer l'avortement. Harry n'avait qu'un an lorsqu'il avait trouvé la mort dans un accident.

Selon Drago, cette triste expérience avait rempli Lili de préjugés aussi tenaces que ridicules contre les hommes, préjugés qu'elle avait naturellement transmis à son fils. Il était allé jusqu'à accuser Lili d'influencer Harry dans sa vie de couple, et plus particulièrement dans ses relations intimes.

Comment avait-il pu affirmer cela ? Harry l'ignorait. Il était encore vierge lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré et s'était offert à lui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mue par un élan de passion irrésistible.

Par la suite, d'ailleurs, il s'était senti un peu honteux de ne lui avoir opposé aucune résistance. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne le considérait que comme un objet sexuel. En plus d'être un homme extrêmement séduisant, il était de dix ans son aîné et menait une brillante carrière d'avocat alors qu'il était qu'un simple petit vendeur, même si sa silhouette élancée, sa longue crinière de jais, son visage en forme de cœur et ses grands yeux vert émeraude jouaient en sa faveur.

Harry s'efforça pourtant de ne pas tenir compte des avertissements de Lili. Drago lui avait avoué qu'il aimait et, quelques mois plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés. Harry était tellement amoureux de Drago qu'il ne refusait de prêter attention aux propos de sa mère.

-Votre histoire est purement sexuelle, mon chéri, tu verras, ne cessait de répéter Lili. Je lui donne un an, deux, grand maximum, avant de se lasser de toi. Il t'abandonnera comme une vieille chaussette. Et ne te fais surtout pas d'illusions : jamais il n'acceptera de te faire un enfant !

Lili avait vu juste sur ce point. Au cours de la première année de leur mariage, Drago avait repoussé l'idée d'avoir un bébé sous prétexte qu'ils devaient d'abord apprendre à mieux à se connaître avant de fonder une famille. Un peu plus tard, ils avaient décidé qu'il commencerait à prendre une potion de fécondation et Drago avait semblé enchanté le jour où ils avaient cru qu'il était enceint ; hélas, le test de grossesse s'était révélé négatif.

Pendant plus d'un an, il était optimiste et plein d'espoir. Puis, au fil des mois, son moral avait chuté, et ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur avaient porté ombrage à leur relation.

Obsédé par son envie d'avoir un bébé, il avait totalement négligé son couple. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque Drago avait décidé de le quitter. Au cours des mois qui avait suivi son départ, combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de pouvoir remonter le temps afin de réparer ses erreurs ?

C'était son souhait le plus cher…jusqu'au jour où Drago lui avait révélé sa vraie nature.

A ce souvenir, le cœur d'Harry se serra, et il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil. Il avait été si heureux de le trouver devant sa porte ce jour là ! C'en était presque pathétique….

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta mère, Harry, avait-il déclaré après qu'il l'avait invité à boire un café. Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, mais je sais qu'elle t'aimait énormément. Peut-être trop, en fait.

-Tu as sans doute raison, avait répondu le jeune homme, gagné par un fol espoir.

Drago était venu lui dire qu'il aimait toujours, qu'il voulait reprendre la vie commune, repartir sur de nouvelles bases…Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le jour ou il était passé prendre ses affaires et lui dire qu'il pouvait garder l'appartement ainsi que la voiture qu'il lui avait offerte.

Cet épisode avait été particulièrement douloureux pour Harry. Drago arborait une expression fermée ; ses paroles dures l'avaient transpercé comme autant de coups de poignard et il était trop effondré pour prononcer le moindre mot. La dernière phrase de Drago était tombée comme un couperet.

-Quand tu voudras divorcer, Harry, fais moi signe. Tu sais où me trouver.

Et voilà que quelques jours après le décès de sa mère, il était venu le trouver pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Le cœur battant, Harry s'était jeté à l'eau.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, Drago, et je me suis dit que….que….

-Que quoi, Harry ?

-Que nous pourrions peut-être repartir de zéro, avait-il achevé dans un souffle.

Drago n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à prendre la parole, sa voix était tendue.

-Ca ne marcherait pas. Notre couple ne tiendrait pas le coup, je le sais à présent. Tu recommencerais à vouloir un bébé et lorsque tu….

Il s'interrompit et Harry frémit en décelant la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans son regard d'acier.

-Ecoute, Harry, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, je ne suis pas venu pour me réconcilier avec toi. En fait, je suis plutôt content recouvré ma liberté et j'ai bien l'intention de la savourer. Si je suis passé te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'apporter une nouvelle qui devrait te faire plaisir.

-Me….me faire plaisir ? Balbutia Harry.

-Oui. Voilà, je viens d'apprendre que je suis stérile. Harry demeura bouche bée. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

-Stérile ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu. J'ai contracté les oreillons lorsque j'étais adolescent et ce serait apparemment la cause de ma stérilité. Tu vois, tu n'as donc aucun souci à te faire, dès que tu auras ton prince charmant, tu tomberas enceint en un clin d'œil.

Harry le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

-Mais….qu'en est-il de ces analyses que tu as faites au labo ?

-Je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce fichu laboratoire, avoua Drago d'un air sombre.

-Tu….tu n'as jamais fait ces analyses ?

Harry déglutit péniblement. Une sourde douleur l'oppressait. Pendant de longs mois il avait espéré, souffert, vibré….Pour rien ! Une flambée d'amertume l'embrasa.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as menti ? Sur quelque chose d'aussi important ?

Son ton accusateur le laissa de marbre.

-Pas complètement. Je ne pensais pas devoir faire ces analyses, au début. A cause de cette femme que j'avais connue bien toi, poursuivit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. Elle prétendait être enceinte de moi et à l'époque, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de sa bonne fois. Il se trouve qu'elle a fait une fausse couche peu de temps après. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai revue il y a quelques jours que le doute s'est immiscé en moi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire de grossesse dans l'espoir de me retenir auprès d'elle. Ce fut le déclic.

Je me suis aussitôt rendu au labo, j'ai subi plusieurs analyses et voilà le résultat ! Je ne connaitrai jamais les joies de la paternité, semble-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, hébété. Comment pouvait-il parler de quelque chose d'aussi grave avec autant d'indifférence ? Qu'était devenu qui prétendait l'aimer comme un fou, celui qui désirait un enfant plus que tout au monde ?

Brusquement, il comprit. Drago jouait la comédie. Il tentait de dissimuler son désarroi derrière une façade de froide indifférence. Quel homme se réjouirait d'apprendre qu'il était stérile ? Aucun, et en tout cas pas lui.

De nouveau, une lueur d'espoir s'éveilla en lui. Il devait le réconforter, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dramatique, qu'il l'aimait toujours, et qu'ils surmonteraient tous les obstacles tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Il leva vers lui un regard débordant de tendresses.

-Drago, je me moque de tout ça, murmura-t-il, d'une voix étranglée. Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons repartir sur des nouvelles bases, toi et moi. Nous trouverons une solution ? Il y a l'insémination artificielle, tu sais. Je suis sûre que dans quelques mois, nous….

Drago se leva d'un bond. L'exaspération se lisait sur son visage.

-Tu es incroyable, Harry ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ce maudit gosse ! Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais accepter d'endurer le même calvaire deux fois de suite ? Crois-tu que je vais supporter de te voir au bord du désespoir tous les mois, lorsque les tests de grossesse te reviendront négatifs ? Je ne suis pas à ce point masochiste !

Il le contempla un long moment sans mot dire. La colère déserta son visage, cédant la place à une froide détermination. C'était l'expression qu'il arborait lorsqu'il décidait de s'acharner sur un témoin.

-Pour être tout à fait franc, Harry, Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des enfants. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, d'ailleurs. Tout comme je n'ai pas envie de sauver notre mariage. Je suis libre à présent, libre de mener ma vie comme bon me semble et je suis bien décidé à en profiter. Après tout, ma situation est plutôt enviable : j'ai une profession qui me passionne et une cour d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs qui n'attendent qu'un seul geste pour se précipiter dans mon lit….

Harry écarquilla les yeux, interdit. Au prix d'un effort, il se leva et s'approcha de lui d'un pas mal assurer.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé, Drago ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Un rire dur, empreint de cynisme, lui répondit.

-Certaines personnes sont obsédées par l'idée d'avoir un enfant, cher Harry ; en ce qui me concerne, c'était toi qui m'obsédais. Dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, où j'ai plongé dans ton regard vert émeraude, si sincère, si franc, j'ai su que j'étais perdu.

Il étouffa un petit rire.

-Si j'ai perdu le procès ce jour là, c'est à cause de toi : je ne supportais pas l'idée de mettre en cause ton témoignage. J'avais pourtant tout les éléments pour le faire, crois-moi ! J'aurai pu par exemple te dépeindre comme un jeune et joli vendeur qui passait le plus clair de son temps à bavarder avec ses collègues ou à flirter avec les clients et qui du même coup était bien incapable de reconnaître la vieille qui avait soi-disant fourré un chemisier dans son sac à main. Oh, ce n'est pas dramatique : ma cliente était coupable, de toute façon. J'ai accepté de plaider son cas uniquement par amitié pour son fils que je connaissais depuis longtemps. La pauvre femme bénéficiait de circonstances atténuantes : elle venait de perdre son mari et ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Par merlin, merci, le témoignage de son médecin traitant a joué en sa faveur et la faiblesse de mon plaidoyer n'a finalement pas eu de conséquences graves. Mais pour être franc, j'étais plus préoccupé par toi que par le jugement, ce jour là. Tu m'avais envoûté, ni plus ni moins. Cet étrange mélange de droiture morale, d'innocence et de vulnérabilité m'intriguait….Je ne te connaissais pas et pourtant, je me sentais prêt à tout pour te conquérir. Une déclaration d'amour, une bague de fiançailles, une alliance….même un bébé. Mais tu as tout gâché, Harry. A présent, c'est fini. J'ai réussi à surmonter mon obsession. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi !

Ces dernières paroles avaient hanté le jeune homme longtemps après le départ de Drago. Et elles le hantaient encore maintenant, dans cette salle de théâtre obscure, alors que celui qui les avait prononcées se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Quel genre d'homme avait-il épousé ?

Faisait-il partie de ceux qui n'hésitait pas à se marier pour attirer dans leur lit la personne qu'ils désiraient, et qui une fois leurs désirs assouvis, l'abandonnaient sans le moindre scrupule ?

Apparemment, oui.

Une vague de colère submergea Harry.

Il revit le regard langoureux, qu'il lui avait adressé un peu plus tôt, dans le foyer, et réprima un soupir exaspéré. S'il s'imaginait qu'il tomberait dans le même piège deux fois, il se trompait lourdement ! Songea-t-il en se carrant dans son fauteuil.

Pourtant, comme la seconde partie du spectacle se déroulait sans qu'il y prêtât la moindre attention, des images troublantes affluèrent à son esprit. Il se revit dans les bras de Drago, offert, abandonné à ses baisers, à ses caresses les plus audacieuses…

Un flot de sang envahit son visage. A cet instant, une salve d'applaudissements éclata, en même temps que les lumières éclairaient la salle.

Forçant son courage, Harry finit par se lever et pivota sur ses talons.

Derrière lui, les deux fauteuils étaient vides.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Tendre Vengeance

Auteur : Darry-Myel

Genre : amour, passion…..

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling

Couples : Harry/Drago ET Hermione/Blaize

Avertissement : contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes passaient votre chemin

Chapitre n°2 :

Harry déambulait dans le vaste salon de Blaize et d'Hermione, regrettant déjà d'être venu à la réception donnée à l'issue de la première. Malgré les nombreuses personnes qui bavardaient et riaient autour de lui, il se sentait terriblement seul. Pour couronner le tout, l'atmosphère enfumée commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Tenant à la main le verre de bièrreaubeurre que Blaize lui avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt, il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre encadrée de lourds rideaux damassés et de glisse sur le patio. Il faisait frais dehors, et il aspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'approcher des marches qui descendaient vers le jardin. Il prit une gorgée de bièrreaubeurre en contemplant d'œil distrait l'eau bleutée de la piscine, que la brise du soir plissait légèrement.

Il avait passé de nombreux après-midi au bord de cette même piscine, allongé à coté de Drago….

Une fois de plus, les souvenirs l'assaillirent : Drago qui lui apprenait à plonger et à nager ; Drago assis à l'ombre du parasol, en train de l'aider à lire correctement et à surmonter cette horrible dyslexie qu'il trainait depuis son enfance ; Drago nonchalamment allongé sur un transat, tenant à la main le code de la route et l'interrogeait des heures durant pour qu'il réussisse à passer son permis de conduire.

Qu'était-il advenu de cet homme doux, attentionné et patient ? Où était-il passé ?

La réponse était simple. Il avait ramené le joli brun chez lui….et il n'aurait certainement rien à lui apprendre, à lui !

Harry ferma les yeux comme une sourde douleur lui transperçait le cœur. Il n'aurait pas dû venir à cette réception. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

Mais à présent qu'il était là, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir. La perspective de retrouver un appartement désert et un grand lit vide l'accablait.

Avec un soupir, il rouvrit les yeux, descendit les marches et gagna l'autre extrémité de la piscine. Là, il s'installa dans une chaise longue et essaya de se détendre. Son regard se posa distraitement sue la façade de la maison.

A l'étage, seule une fenêtre était allumée. C'était celle de la chambre de Donna ; Harry se souvint qu'Hermione laissait toujours une veilleuse dans la chambre de sa fille. Agée de sept ans, Donna ne parvenait pas à s'endormir dans le noir.

Un sourire empreint de tendresse effleura les lèvres du jeune homme. Il aimait beaucoup Donna. C'était une fillette très réservée, douce et sensible….tout le contraire de Nicholas, son jeune frère de quatre ans. Harry esquissa une grimace ému en songeant à ce petit montre. Le médecin de famille avait décrété qu'il souffrait « d'hyperactivité » ! « A d'autre ! » pensa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il était surtout trop gâté, et têtu comme une mule. Il allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées, à ses risques et périls. A son âge, il totalisait déjà plusieurs fractures, et il avait failli se noyer à deux reprises dans la piscine, malgré la barrière de sécurité qui l'encerclait.

Malgré tout…..c'était un garçonnet plein de charme, avec ses grands yeux noisette, ses boucles dorées et ses sourires enjôleurs. A l'image de ses parents, il était exubérant, très sociable. Comparée à lui, Donna semblait un peu fade, ave sa longue chevelure raide, d'un châtain très ordinaire, et ses petits yeux gris. Elle restait toujours dans son coin, dépassée par les facéties et le dynamisme de son petit frère. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'Harry avait toujours ru un faible pour elle. Il ne supportait pas qu'on chantât les louanges d'un enfant simplement parce qu'il était agréable à regarder, souriant et dégourdi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry continuait à fixer la fenêtre d'un œil absent lorsqu'une ombre passa devant le halo de lumière. Il se redressa brusquement, renversant quelques gouttes de bièrreaubeurre sur son pantalon. Son regard était rivé sur la silhouette sombre qui se découpait devant la fenêtre éclairée.

C'était une silhouette d'homme. Un homme grand, large d'épaules. Il ne s'agissait pas de Blaize, qui était de taille et de carrure moyenne.

Harry se figea. La pensée qu'un convive un peu éméché ait pu s'égarer dans la chambre de Donna l'emplit d'effroi. La fillette serait terrorisée si elle se réveillait et découvrait un inconnu dans sa chambre. Et si jamais…..

De terribles images défilèrent dans son esprit.

En un éclair, il fut debout, longeant la piscine en courant, fulminant contre la barrière qui refusait de s'ouvrir et gravit quatre à quatre les marches de la terrasse. Il pénétra dans le salon bondé et enfumé. On avait mis de la musique, et plusieurs couples dansaient dans un joyeux désordre. Harry essaya de repérer Blaize et Hermione. Sans succès.

Tant pis, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Il se précipita à l'étage et remonta le couloir d'un pas vif, tenant toujours à la main son verre de bièrreaubeurre, dont le contenu s'était éparpillé un peu partout sur son passage, prêt à fondre sur l'ivrogne qui avait osé pénétrer dans la chambre d'une petite fille innocente au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ce qu'il découvrit le stoppa net dans son élan. Appuyée contre ses oreillers, Donna souriait. Assis à coté d'elle, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, se trouvait Drago.

Il se redressa en entendant Harry arriver et arqua un sourcil moqueur en examinant son visage empourpré. Son regard glissa sur les courbes de son torse moulé dans un t-shirt noir et un sourire insolent incurva ses lèvres au contour ferme.

-Oncle Harry ! s'écria Donna d'un ton stupéfait.

Quand à Drago, loin d'être surpris, il semblait plutôt amusé.

-J'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer que tu serai aussi impatient de me revoir, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Harry agrippa son verre, luttant contre l'envie de le lui jeter à la figure.

-J'étais dehors lorsque j'ai aperçu une silhouette dans la chambre de Donna, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, alors j'ai…..

-Tu as volé au secours de notre damoiselle, glaive à la main, compléta-t-il en désignant le verre qu'il tenait devant lui.

Exaspéré par son ton moqueur, Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque l'expression de Drago s'adoucit.

-Tu as sans doute beaucoup de défauts, cher Harry, murmura-t-il sans cesser de le regarder, mais personne ne pourra jamais t'accuser de lâcheté.

Le visage de la petite Donna, s'éclaira comme son regard naviguait entre Drago et Harry.

Oncle Drago ! Est-ce que vous êtes réconciliés, toi et oncle Harry ? Oh, je suis si contente ! J'avais tellement envie que vous reveniez nous voir tous les deux à la maison.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi, la fillette avait été affectée par leur séparation….Il aurait du s'en douter, Donna était tellement sensible !

« Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste », se morigéna-t-il. Pas une seconde il n'avait songé que son absence causerait de la peine à la petite fille.

Il réprima une grimace. En tant que fils unique, choyé par une mère qui l'avait élevé seule, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à négliger les sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, et il s'efforçait d'y remédier mais, ce soir, encore, il se sentait coupable. Il résolut donc de rendre visite à Donna aussi souvent que possible, même si cela impliquait de croiser Drago de temps en temps. De toute façon, il serait seul, puisqu'Hermione lui avait interdit de voir accompagné d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Croisant le regard pétillant de Donna, il mit un terme à ses réflexions et corrigea d'une voix douce :

-Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment réconciliés, ton oncle Drago et moi, mais nous sommes capables de nous voir sans nous disputer, n'est ce pas, Drago ?

Une fois de plus, il haussa un sourcil narquois

-Si tu le dis, je suis prêt à le croire.

Harry afficha un sourire forcé. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour ménager la sensibilité d'un enfant !

-Alors tu vas rester un peu avec nous et écouter la fin de l'histoire, oncle Harry ? demanda Donna d'une voix enjouée.

Voilà, il était pris à son propre piège. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le regard lourd de sensualité de son mari, il se trouvait dans l'obligation de le supporter encore un moment.

Au prix d'un effort, il leva les yeux vers lui et lança avec désinvolture :

-Pourquoi pas ?

Après avoir posé son verre, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit de la fillette.

-De quelle histoire s'agit-il ?

-Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

-Chouette, c'est ma préféré.

Il adressa un sourire à Donna. Cette dernière tapota le rebord de son lit.

-Tu peux t'asseoir ici.

Harry obéit, bien décidé à ne laisser paraitre de son trouble.

-C'est un nouveau couvre-lit ?

Donna hocha la tête.

-Oui. Nicholas en a un neuf, lui, aussi. Il y a des voitures de courses sur le sien…..Il dit qu'il est beaucoup plus beau que le mien.

Son petit visage s'était assombri.

-Personnellement, je préfère les fleurs et les fées aux voitures de courses, déclara Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

Aussitôt, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, ma puce ? Intervint Drago en se penchant vers Donna. Les filles et les garçons ont des gouts très différents. Nick n'a que quatre ans. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Il faut que tu fasses preuve de patience avec lui parce que tu es beaucoup plus mûre que lui.

-C'est vrai, oncle Drago ?

-Bien sur que c'est vrai. Tu verras, bientôt tu seras grande et aussi jolie que ton oncle Harry.

-Oh, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, murmura Donna. Oncle Harry est tellement mignon….

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, renchérit Drago en enveloppant le jeune homme d'un regard éloquent.

Harry se raidit. Par esprit de bravade, il le détailla avec une lenteur délibérée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le triangle de peau blanche comme le lait que dévoilait l'échancrure de sa chemise de soie blanche.

Une question jaillit soudain dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait de sa cravate qu'il portait tout à l'heure ? L'avait-il laissé au chevet su sulfureux brun ?

Troublé, il rencontra son regard. Sur ses lèvres flottait un léger sourire, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Dans un ultime effort, Harry s'exhorta au calme. Si Donna n'avait pas été là, en train de les dévisager à tour de rôle d'un air béat, il n'aurait pas hésité à le gifler.

Au lieu de quoi, il sourit et demanda d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

-Et si tu racontais la fin de l'histoire, Drago ? Il se fait tard et Donna doit être fatiguée.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à détacher les yeux des siens et lorsqu'il détourna enfin le regard, Harry réprima à grand peine un soupir se soulagement.

« Je ne veux plus l'aimer, se répéta-t-il mentalement comme pour mieux s'en convaincre. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je ne ressens plis que du mépris pour lui ! »

« Et qui espère-tu berner, mon pauvre enfant ? » fit une autre voix, surgie d'un coin de son cœur.

Chassant ces pensées déroutantes, il écouta Drago raconter la fin du µPetit Chaperon Rouge de sa belle voix grave. Hélas, son répit fut de courte durée. Dans la bouche de Drago, la plus innocente des phrases prenait une connotation infiniment érotique.

-…… le grand méchant loup se lécha les babines et répondit : « C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant….. »

En prononçant ces mots, il leva les yeux vers Harry et fixa sa bouche d'un air entendu. Luttant contre le flot de sang qui menaçait d'envahir son visage, le jeune homme pointa son menton en avant et esquissa une moue dédaigneuse. Par Merlin, merci, il ne pouvait entendre les battements précipités de son cœur ni voir les images évocatrices qui défilaient dans sa tête, souvenirs de leurs étreintes fougueuses.

Il avait à peine terminé l'histoire que Donna lui demandait de lire la suivante, Boucle d'Or.

-Donna, je crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir, intervint Harry avec une pointe de fermeté dans la voix. Tes parents ne seraient pas très contents de voir que tu es encore réveillé à cette heure ci à cause de nous. Tu ne voudrais pas nous attirer d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille secoua la tête.

-Oh non, oncle Harry !

Dans ce cas, ton oncle Drago, va ranger ce livre pendant que je te borderai et ensuite, nous t'embrasserons tous les deux et nous te souhaiterons une bonne nuit. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Harry glissa un regard en direction de Drago, s'attendant presque à le voir protester, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et se leva sans dire mot.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer du coin de l'œil son corps d'athlète. Manifestement, il continuait à passer beaucoup de temps à son club de gym.

Il s'attarda sur ses épaules carrées, son torse puissant, sa taille et ses hanches étroites. Une bouffée de désir monta en lui et il se revit e train de caresser ce corps souple et ferme. Il aimait par-dessus tout promener ses doigts sur sa peau satinée pendant qu'il dormait. Réveillé par ces effleurements légers comme la caresse d'une plume, il le pressait alors de poursuivre l'exploration de son corps, de manière beaucoup plus sensuelle.

Drago se retourna soudain et Harry baissa précipitamment les yeux. Trop tard, songea-t-il en maudissant sa propre faiblesse. La flamme du désir qui brillait dans ses prunelles ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Je t'aime, oncle Harry, chuchota Donna lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue veloutée.

-Je t'aime aussi, chérie, répondit Harry, touché. Ca te ferait plaisir que je vienne te voir bientôt ?

-Oh oui !

-Alors, je viendrai, c'est promis. Et maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir. Fais de beaux rêves…..

Donna baillait déjà lorsque Drago et Harry quittèrent la pièce. A peine avaient-ils refermé la porte derrière eux qu'Harry donnait libre court à la fureur qui couvait en lui depuis le début de la soirée.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié les sous entendus douteux que tu as crus bon de distiller dans cette histoire, Drago. Pour être tout à fait franc, je les ai trouvés grossiers et déplacés.

D'un geste nonchalant, Drago repoussa les pans de sa veste et enfuit les mains dans ses poches de son pantalon.

-Ah, bon ? Moi, ça m'a semblé amusant.

-Je n'ai pas aimé non plus les longs regards langoureux dont tu m'as gratifié tout au long de la soirée. Si tu es à ce point en manque d'affection, je te conseille de retourner auprès de ton petit ami. Je suis sure qu'il saura satisfaire tous tes désirs.

Drago laissa échappait un petit rire.

-Il fut un temps où tu réussissais très bien à les satisfaire, Harry chéri. Tu te montrais même insatiable, si mes souvenirs sont exacts….

Harry rougit violemment.

-Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi, Drago ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?

Drago le considéra d'un air étonné.

-Ce que j'attends de toi ? E n'attend rien d'autre que ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Pour ce soir, je me contenterai de ta compagnie à la réception qui se déroule juste sous nos pieds.

-Pour ce soir ?

Harry partit d'un rire mi-incrédule, mi-sarcastique.

-Tu parles comme si nous allions passer d'autres soirées ensemble !

Un sourire énigmatique flotta sur les lèvres de Drago.

-Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

Harry secoua la tête ?

-Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes séparés, Drago ? Notre couple n'existe plus, tout est fini entre nous. En fait, c'est en te voyant au bras de ce brun tape à l'œil ce soir que j'ai enfin compris une chose : je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi !

-Plus rien du tout ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Drago sortit les mains de ses poches et enserra délicatement son cou. Ses pouces glissèrent sur son menton tandis qu'il enfonçait les doigts dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux. Harry frissonna violemment à son contact. Il aurait dû s'écarter, briser le charme, mais son regard refusait de se détacher de celui de Drago.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Pas sur du tout.

Il se pencha lentement vers Harry. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Harry tenta de se dérober.

-Si tu m'embrasse, je te frappe !

- Quelle drôle d'idée, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il l'embrassa. Et il le frappa. Durement, au tibia….Drago étouffa un juron mais il ne le relâcha pas. Bien au contraire. D'un geste vif, il le plaqua contre le mur. Harry se retrouva prisonnier. Ses mains gisaient le long de son corps, impuissantes. Il sentait contre son torse, le torse musclé de son mari. Les doigts qui enserraient sa nuque lui brulaient la peau.

-Cesse de te débattre, Harry, fit Drago d'une voix étrangement rauque. Embrasse-moi plutôt. Venge-toi sur ma bouche…..

Un vertige le saisit lorsque les lèvres de Drago prirent possession des siennes. Drago était le seul homme capable d'éveiller en lui de telles sensations. Etouffant un gémissement, il se laissa aller contre lui et entrevit les lèvres, goutant avec bonheur la douceur de sa langue. Il avait l'impression de revivre sous le feu de son baiser.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Drago. Ses doigts quittèrent la nuque d'Harry pour explorer son visage avec une douceur infinie. Abandonnant toute résistance, il répondit à ses caresses avec une ardeur trop longtemps contenue.

-Hé, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Drago s'écarta sans hâte et l'enveloppa d'un long regard avant de se tourner vers son frère-ami.

-C'est moi, Blaize, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-Par Salazar, Drago, commença Blaize en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas vif, que diable fais –tu là ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit qu'……

Il s'interrompu en reconnaissant Harry.

-Harry ?

Blaize ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Son regard incrédule passa de Drago à Harry pour se fixer finalement sur Drago.

-Tiens, tiens….Vous seriez-vous enfin décidé à ……euh…. ?

-Non, répondit Drago d'un ton bref. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant d'Harry.

Blaize fronça les sourcils, visiblement décontenancé.

-Mais…..

Incapable de proférer le moindre son, Harry s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ses joues empourprées n'étaient pas seulement le fruit du feu qui l'avait consumé quelques secondes plus tôt, non, c'était le rouge de la honte. Il n'était pas permis d'être aussi faible, aussi stupide, dépourvu à ce point d'amour propre et de dignité !

De son coté, Drago semblait plutôt satisfait. Il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour lui démontrer qu'il éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui……contrairement à ce qu'il venait de clamé haut et fort. Oubliant toute fierté, il s'était offert à lui sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Quel idiot !

Mais l'heure n'était plus au regret. Il fallait agir. Et le seul moyen d'oublier Drago était de se tenir à distance. Ne disait-on pas, _loin des yeux, loin du cœur_ ? S'il réussissait à l'éviter, il finirait par le sortir définitivement de son esprit.

Drago ne le poursuivrait pas de ses assiduités, ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'était croisé tout à fait au hasard ce soir, et Drago s'était amusé à le séduire, probablement pour flatter son égo. En s'abandonnant à ses caresses il avait montré qu'il le désirait encore, mais il y avait un fossé entre le désir et l'amour…..

Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Harry se redressa et foudroya son mari du regard.

-Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à ton frère ce qu'il a vu ne change absolument rien à notre situation, lança-t-il d'un ton mordant. C'est fou l'effet que peuvent produire deux verres de bièrreaubeurre sur un homme normalement constitué. Il finit dans les bras d'un homme qu'il méprise de toutes ses forces ! Bonsoir, Blaize. C'était une réception très réussis, vraiment. Dis à Hermione que je l'appellerai bientôt.

La tête haute, le dos rigide, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier. Par bonheur, il réussit à s'éclipser discrètement et regagna sa voiture.

Il parvint à maitriser ses émotions pendant tout le trajet. Drago ne méritait pas qu'on pleure pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un goujat, un séducteur de bas étage, un menteur professionnel !

Mais lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée et qu'il promena un regard sur l'appartement élégamment meublé qu'il avait partagé avec Drago, quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se recroquevilla sur le parquet. La tête enfoui dans les genoux, il donna enfin libre cours aux sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Réponses aux reviews :

Dark Amy : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements. Et c'est avec un immense bonheur que j'ai lu ma première review, la tienne. Et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant. Bisous.

Black sharne : Merci pour tes compliments à propos du chapitre n°1. Je te rassure cette fiction ne traite légèrement qu'en surface peu approfondi le Mpreg. Et tu as raison à propos du caractère d'Harry. J'ai écris cette fiction en plusieurs versions mais le seul caractère que je trouvais vraiment adéquat était celui-là. Bisous et merci de me suivre.

Vanilly : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

Sinelune : Merci pour tes explications aux sujets des reviews. C'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué et pas facile au début. Et merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Bisous.

Vert émeraude : Merci pour ton message. Je ne vais pas te dire la fin sinon, tu n'aura plus l'envie de lire la suite des aventures. Au plaisir. Bisous

Tchu : Merci beaucoup. Et bien voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le précédent chapitre. Bisous

Serdra : Tu verras bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire et de attendre et voir. Bisous

Lo hana ni : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'entrainera pas de nouveau vers une petite déprime passagère. Lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Bisous

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre n'as pas été trop long à venir. Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Tendre vengeance

Auteur : Darry-Myel

Genre : Amour, passion….

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Couples : Harry/Drago et Hermione/Blaize.

Avertissement : Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes passaient votre chemin.

Univers alternatif. Mélangeant le monde de la magie et le monde des moldus.

Chapitre n°3 :

Le lundi matin, Harry fut le premier à descendre du wagon à la gare centrale de Londres. Il se hâta en direction de la sortie, dévala les marches et se fondit dans la foule qui arpentait le trottoir d'un pas pressé. Le ciel était couvert, et un vent frais s'engouffrait dans les rues de la ville.

Des matins comme celui-ci, il regrettait de ne pouvoir se rendre au bureau en voiture, mais il était hélas quasiment impossible de trouver une place de stationnement dans le quartier. En outre, le train demeurait le moyen le plus rapide pour gagner le centre-ville, et la gare ne se trouvait qu'à cinq minutes à pied du siège de Pim-Pam Industrie.

Le train de la North Shore Line avait eu un peu de retard ce matin, il était déjà 8h50, et la plupart des bureaux ouvrait leurs portes à 9 heures tapantes.

Harry était censé être derrière le sien à 8h30, mais la journée avait mal commencée. D'abord, il s'était levé en retard, ayant oublié de mettre le réveil en se couchant. Puis il avait découvert une tâche sur le pantalon de son costume noir et avait dû se changer in-extremis.

Il regrettait d'avoir choisir une chemise à manches courtes avec un pantalon en lin, un peu trop estivale pour ce jour d'automne. Il aurait pu mettre son costume gris anthracite ….. S'il n'avait pas égaré la veste assortie. Toue en se hâtant vers les bureaux de Pim-Pam Industrie, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il fallait absolument qu'il se décide à mettre de l'ordre dans son armoire, qui prenait de plus en plus des allures de champs de bataille !

Un soupir lui échappa. L'ordre n'avait jamais été son point fort : sa mère s'était toujours chargée de ranger ses affaires pour lui. Par la suite, lorsqu'il avait épousé Drago, ils avaient engagé un elfe de maison qui tenait propre l'appartement.

A présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, en célibataire forcé, il avait l'impression que toutes les corvées s'abattaient sur lui d'un coup : le linge, le ménage, le repassage….Toutes ces tâches demandaient une disponibilité et un sens de l'organisation qu'il ne possédait pas. Il préférait de loin consacrer son temps libre à d'autres activités plus...constructives. Le bricolage, la décoration d'intérieur, par exemple ; ainsi des piles de croquis, de schémas, des morceaux de bois, des livres ainsi que des magasines de déco ouvert se retrouvaient pêle-mêle sur les chaises et la table de son salon.

Au fond, quelle importance cala avait-il ? Il n'y avait personne pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Plus personne pour l'aider à se prendre en main….

Cette pensée raviva la mélancolie qui l'avait étreint la veille, pendant toute la journée. Il avait passé son dimanche à se morfondre, en proie à une tristesse infini.

Son menton trembla légèrement, et il ravala à grand-peine la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. « Ca suffit », songea-t-il en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Que penseraient ses collègues en le voyant arriver au bureau les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Prends bien soin de ne jamais afficher tes émotions, lui avait appris sa mère. Souris, et les gens te souriront. Pleure, et tu te retrouveras seul à pleurer. »

Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte du vieux bâtiment en briques rouges dans lequel étaient installés les bureaux de Pim-Pam Industrie, plaqua un sourire sur son visage en passant devant la réception et gagna directement le bureau qu'il partageait avec Hannah, l'autre responsable des achats.

Il crut un instant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais, lorsqu'il referma la porte, Hannah se redressa derrière son bureau. Agée d'une trentaine d'années, fine et séduisante, elle était également beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'Harry et connaissait le milieu de la décoration sur le bout des doigts. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le jeune homme la considérait un peu comme sa supérieure, alors même qu'ils occupaient des fonctions rigoureusement identiques.

-Désolé, s'empressa de dire Harry. J'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil, le train a eu du retard et …..

Le rire d'Hannah le réduisit au silence.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de me fournir des excuses ! Cela ait déjà plusieurs mois que nous travaillons ensemble et c'est la première fois que tu arrives en retard. Je crois que Pim-Pam Industrie peut se montrer indulgent avec toi. D'autant plus que tu as accumulé pas mal d'heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps et tu n'hésites pas à emporter des dossiers chez toi lorsque nous sommes débordés.

-Merci, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il déposa son sac à dos et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, conscient du regard intrigué de sa collègue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, ça ira mieux demain. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hannah proposa avec beaucoup de douceur :

-Tu sais, Harry, je suis là s'il te prend l'envie de parler. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de répéter ce qu'on me confie.

Harry considéra sa collègue d'un air surpris. Malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, confinés dans le même bureau, ils ne s'étaient jamais livrés à des confidences sur leur vie privée. Curieusement, les paroles d'Hannah le prirent au dépourvu.

-Oh…Merci, Hannah. Je….je m'en souviendrai.

Mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux sur son agenda et fut presque soulagé de voir Millicent surgi dans la pièce, sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Elle tenait une pile de lettres à la main.

-Alors, chers collègues, comment allez-vous ce matin ? lança-t-elle en les dévisageant à tour de rôle de son œil acéré.

Elle fondit sur Harry à la manière d'un rapace ayant repéré sa proie et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

-Mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! On dirait que tu as passé un week-end plutôt mouvementé. Ca ne te ressemble pas, Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu as enfin trouvé un homme digne de prendre la place de ton Casanova de mari ?

Son rire résonna désagréablement aux oreilles d'Harry.

-Tu me diras, ce n'est pas moi qui te jetterais la pierre. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, on le voit beaucoup en compagnie d'un jeune acteur sulfureux répondant au doux nom de Kieran, c'est dernier temps.

-Ca suffit, Millicent, coupa Hannah d'un ton sec qu'elle employait rarement. Dépose le courrier et retourne travailler, d'accord ? Avec la clôture des commandes d'été qui arrive, je pense que tu as mieux à faire que de jouer les commères.

-Oh, excuse-moi, ma chère, répliqua Millicent. Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il existe dans ces locaux des gens qui aiment parler avec leurs collègues de travail. Tandis que d'autres préfèrent les snober purement et simplement !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Harry fixa la porte close d'un air abasourdi.

-Ne prête pas attention à elle, fit Hannah en balayant l'air de sa main. C'est la pire langue de vipère que je connaisse.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi me déteste-elle à ce point ? Je veux dire….Je sais qu'elle m'en veut depuis que j'ai été promu à sa place, mais j'ai l'impression que les causes de son hostilité sont plus profondes.

-Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas….

Le ton prudent d'Hannah éveilla sa curiosité.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Hannah, insista-t-il. Est-ce que je passe réellement pour un idiot auprès des autres filles ?

Hannah laissa échapper un soupir.

-Ecoute, je…

-La vérité, Hannah. Je t'en pris.

Nouveau soupir.

-Disons que tu leur sembles plutôt……inaccessible. Tu ne prends jamais ta pause en même temps que les autres, tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour discuter avec elles. Résultat : elles meurent toutes d'envies d'en savoir davantage sur toi, et surtout sur ta vie privée. Elles adoreraient par exemple que tu leur parles un peu de ton mariage assez spécial tu dois le reconnaitre, des motifs de ta rupture….

-N'exagère pas, Hannah. Elles ne s'attendent tout de même pas à ce que je leur fasse un rapport en trois exemplaires sur ma vie amoureuse. Je suis juste Harry, je suis gay, je suis marié, je ne suis pas la reine d'Angleterre ! Et toi ! Tu ne leur donnes aucun détail de ce genre, TOI !

-Peut-être, mais moi, je ne suis pas mariée au grand Drago Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Devant sa mine perplexe, Hannah émit un petit rire.

-Cher Harry, tu n'es pas s'en savoir que ton mari est devenu une sorte de super héros de la cause féminine après qu'il a plaidé la légitime défense dans le procès de cette femme battue qui avait tuée son mari. L'audace et l'assurance de Drago, ajoutée à son physique de jeune premier, ont subjugué toutes les londoniennes. Et toi, tu étais son mari, tu partageais sa vie. Vois-tu enfin ce que je m'efforce de te faire comprendre ? Elles attendaient toutes que tu leur parles de lui. La plupart d'entre elles étaient sincèrement désolées lorsqu'il t'a quitté. Elles auraient aimé t'apporter un peu de réconfort, mais tu ne leur en as jamais laissé l'occasion. Même lorsque ta mère est morte, tu as découragé tout le monde au bureau en arborant une attitude froide et distante.

-Je vois, murmura Harry, bouleversé.

Comme la petite Donna, il avait été incapable de capter les signaux que lui envoyait son entourage. Les sentiments des autres lui échappaient. Totalement.

-Hé, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! fit Hannah d'une voix apaisante. Ve n'est pas ta faute. Tu es d'une nature réservée, voilà tout. Quand à Millicent……ce n'est qu'une sale garce, si tu veux bien me passer l'expression !

-Je….j'ai toujours un mal fou à me faire des amis, confia Harry d'une voix tremblante. Déjà à l'école…..J'éprouvais des difficultés à lire correctement, et les autres élèves se moquaient de moi. J'ai grandi avec l'impression d'être différent des autres. Et je ne parle pas de mon homosexualité. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. Encore maintenant, même si j'ai acquis plus d'assurance et e confiance en moi, j'ai toujours tendance à vouloir me protéger des autres.

Un sourire compatissant flotta sur les lèvres d'Hannah.

-Ne te juge pas trop sévèrement, Harry. De toute façon, un homme aussi séduisant que toi ne compte jamais de véritables amis.

Harry écarquilla ses grands yeux émeraude.

-Aussi séduisant que moi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Il y a des hommes dans cette boite ou dans les bureaux d'en face qui sont mille fois plus foutu que moi !

-La beauté est une notion très relative, n'est-ce pas ? Mais toi, tu as ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui te rend encore plus attirant. Il ne s'agit pas de ton physique. C'est peut-être ton air fragile, vulnérable, naïf qui plait aux hommes et aux femmes aussi. Oh, tu peux rire, mais tu devrais voir la façon dont les représentants te dévorent des yeux lorsque tu les reçois. Il m'arrive même de me demander s'ils accordent des remises aussi intéressantes dans le seul espoir de décrocher un rendez-vous avec toi.

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. L'imagination d'Hannah était bien trop fertile….Un coup frappé à la porte mit un terme à leur conversation. L'instant d'après, un jeune homme passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Monsieur Potter-Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant à tour de rôle, en se disant qu'il s'était trompé de bureau.

-C'est moi, répondit Harry.

-Je viens faire une livraison pour vous, annonça-t-il alors en entrant dans la pièce, chargé d'une somptueuse composition florale artistiquement disposé dans une corbeille en osier.

Il la plaça sur le bureau, sous l'œil ébahi d'Harry qui dénombra plus de douze roses et une vingtaine d'œillets roses, entourés d'une guirlande de marguerites et de feuilles de fougères vert émeraude.

-Vous avez là un fervent admirateur, Monsieur, fit observer le livreur avec un sourire entendu.

Il ressortit puis reparut chargé d'un énorme panier garni de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, décorer avec des fruits poser ici et là dans le panier et d'une merveilleuse bouteille de champagne.

-C'est tout ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

Le sourire du jeune livreur s'élargit.

-Hé, ne me dites pas que vous en voulez encore ! lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Harry contempla les deux compositions d'un air interdit. Qui était l'auteur de cette folie ? L'un des admirateurs secrets dont Hannah lui parlait justement un moment plus tôt ?

Une autre possibilité lui vint à l'esprit, et un long frisson le parcourut. Drago……..

-Tu ne regardes pas les cartons ? demanda Hannah en s'approchant pour admirer les fleurs et le panier de plus près. Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? Je te préviens, Harry, poursuivit-elle en pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction, si tu refuses de me dire qui t'a envoyé tout ça , je serai obligée de réviser mon jugement sur toi !

-C'est Drago, annonça-t-il platement.

Pourquoi le torturait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Hannah lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr ? Tu n'as même pas lu les cartes.

Harry hausa les épaules.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de les lire. Mais tu peux le faire à ma place si le cœur t'en dit.

-C'est vrai.

L'incrédulité mêlée à une certaine excitation se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe du bouquet de fleurs.

-Celle-ci dit : « Toutes mes excuses. Je n'étais plus maître de mes actes. » Par Merlin, Harry, qu'a-t-il fait ? Quand à l'autre………

Elle déchira la seconde enveloppe avec des gestes fébriles.

-……..oh, par Merlin……..

Presque malgré lui, Harry leva les yeux sur sa collègue.

-Quoi ? Que dit-il ?

Le regard d'Hannah pétillait de ravissement.

-« Si tu acceptes de me pardonner, viens dîner avec moi vendredi soir aux Vallées Lointaines. 20 heures. »

Harry retint son souffle.

-Quel culot ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton outré. Et il s'imagine peut-être que je vais accepter !

-Il faut reconnaître qu'il s'est donné les moyens de te convaincre, fit remarquer Hannah.

Lèvres pincées, Harry enveloppa les fleurs et le panier d'un regard absent.

-Tu n'as jamais été mariée, n'est-ce pas, Hannah ?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas non plus totalement ignorante dans ce domaine.

Un sourire empreint d'ironie joua sur ses lèvres.

-En fait, je vis actuellement avec l'un des pires spécimens du sexe masculin.

-C'est vrai ?

Hannah hocha la tête en riant.

-Eh oui….hélas ! Et le pire, c'est que j'en suis follement amoureuse !

Harry hésita avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-Si je te raconte ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, accepteras-tu de me donner un avis franc et impartial ?

-Bien sur, fit Hannah en se perchant sur un coin du bureau. Vas-y je t'écoute.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle réfléchissait, sourcils froncés, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Alors ? demanda Harry. Inutile de prendre des gants, tu sais. Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il cherche, à ton avis.

-Il faudrait d'abord que je sache pourquoi il t'a quitté. Si tu le sais toi-même, bien entendu…..Est-ce pour une autre personne ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Mieux valait fournir à Hannah une version simplifiée de l'histoire……….

-Disons que j'avais terriblement envie d'avoir un enfant et que l'idée n'enchantait guère Drago. Mais je crois que même sans ce problème, il aurait fini par se lasser de moi et me quitter.

-Mmm……..Tu sais, certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas se résoudre à la monogamie. C'est dans leur nature d'entretenir plusieurs relations à la fois. Et si tu veux mon avis, j'ai bien peur que Drago fasse partie de cette catégorie. Dans ce cas, la réponse à ta question coule de source.

Elle marqua une pause et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

-Je ne voudrai pas te faire de peine car, de toute évidence tu es encore amoureux de lui, mais Drago ne désire qu'une seule chose : t'attirer dans son lit.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Il était pourtant arrivé à la même conclusion la veille, mais curieusement, l'entendre dans la bouche d'une tierce personne lui semblait encore plus cruel. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour rayer Drago de sa vie ?

-Je crois que tu as raison, hélas, concéda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Dans ce cas, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas accepter son invitation à diner tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il a prévu en guise de dessert…….n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se leva et s'empara de la corbeille de fleurs et du panier gourmand, incapable de supporter leur vue plus longtemps. Il allait les envoyer sur-le-champ à l'hôpital pour enfants de Londres. Là au moins, ils feraient des heureux.

Son regard était froid et déterminé lorsqu'il fit fasse à Hannah.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hannah, je ne resterai pas jusqu'au « dessert ». Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller….Je prendrai place en face de ce traitre et je le regarderai droit dans les yeux pour lui annoncer la décision que j'aurai dû prendre il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Je vais demander le divorce !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Tendre vengeance.

Auteur : Darry-Myel.

Genre : Amour, passion,…..

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Couples:  Harry/Drago ET Hermione/Blaize.

Avertissement : Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes passaient votre chemin. Univers alternatif. Mélangeant le monde de la magie et le monde des moldus.

Chapitre n° 4 :

-Monsieur Potter-Malfoy ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le serveur.

-Oui ?

Une pointe d'impatience perçait dans sa voix. Il était arrivé en taxi aux Vallées Lointaines, délibérément en retard d'un quart d'heure, sobrement vêtu su pantalon de son costume noir et d'un pull col roulé de la même couleur et prêt à annoncer froidement sa décision à Drago. Il avait rassemblé ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse avec une lanière de cuir et avait enlevé toutes ses boucles d'oreilles sauf une. Un petit diamant, encore un cadeau de Drago, pour présenter une image froide et distante.

Hélas, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu ! Drago ne l'attendait pas à l'entrée du restaurant. Lorsqu'il s'est présenté à la réception, le maître d'hôtel lui avait transmis un message de son mari : retenu par une affaire urgente, il le priait de bien vouloir patienter devant un cocktail. Il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

Il venait de terminer son troisième daïquiri lorsque le serveur s'approcha de lui.

-Mr Malfoy vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser de nouveau, mais il n'a pas encore réussi à se libérer et vous suggère par conséquent de commencer à dîner sans lui.

-Ah oui ? fit Harry en s'efforçant de rester calme.

-Oui, monsieur.

Le garçon avait l'air sincèrement désolé, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un excellent comédien, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait que la majorité des serveurs de Londres étaient de jeunes acteurs attendant tous le rôle de leur vie.

Il rencontra son regard noir, pénétrant et s'attarda un instant sur les traits fermes de son visage qu'encadrait une épaisse chevelure châtain. Il lui rendit son sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées.

-Très bien, Jonathan. C'est bien ainsi que vous appelez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait entendu le maître d'hôtel murmurer son nom un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Parfait. Je ne prendrai pas d'entrée. Que me suggérez-vous en plat principal ? demanda Harry s'emparant du menu qu'il avait posé devant lui presque une heure plus tôt.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il dégustait avec appétit une savoureuse blanquette de lotte accompagnée d'une salade et de pain frais. Les daïquiris avaient cédé la place à une bouteille de Chardonnay dont le prix l'avait fait grimacer.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui règlerait l'addition, songea-t-il en exaltant un petit soupir satisfait.

Il attaquait le dernier morceau de poisson lorsque son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Drago se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas assuré. Il portait un costume gris anthracite qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette athlétique. La lumière des lustres accrochait des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux blonds. Un mélange d'arrogance et de sensualité émanait de lui.

Harry fit mine d'ignorer les regards admiratifs qui lui lançaient les clientes et les clients du restaurant. Apparemment, il s'en moquait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, et un petit sourire contrit flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'installa. D'un geste sec, il déplia sa serviette et la posa sur ses genoux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry. J'ai été retenu par un témoin qui avait passé un moment éprouvant à la barre, cet après-midi. J'ai dû lu remonter le moral, tu sais ce que s'est. J'étais sur que tu comprendrais.

-Je n'aurai pas hésité à t'attendre vingt-quatre heures pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, rétorqua Harry d'un ton glacial.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta imperceptiblement, mais son regard ne reflétait aucune émotion lorsqu'il s'accrocha au sien.

-Une nouvelle capitale, semble-t-il, observa-t-il d'un ton léger. Puis-je commander quelque chose à boire avant que tu ne m'assènes le coup final ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il fit signe au serveur et demanda un triple scotch.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre le volant après ça, commenta Harry d'un ton acerbe. Il a plu toute la journée et les routes sont glissantes.

-T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ?

Une terrible image, la voiture de Drago disloquée contre un arbre, traversa l'esprit d'Harry, et il hocha la tête.

Drago parut surpris.

-Dans ce cas, je partagerai un taxi avec toi.

-C'est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore où tu veux en venir avec tes petites manœuvres, Drago ? Les œillades langoureuses de samedi soir, puis ce baiser tout à fait déplacé, ensuite les fleurs et le panier gourmand et maintenant cette invitation à dîner dans un des restaurants les plus cotés de la ville……..Je vois clair dans ton jeu, mon cher.

Une expression intriguée se peignit sur le visage de Drago.

-On dirait que tu en sais plus que moi, en tout cas. Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire quelles sont mes intentions ?

-M'attirer dans ton lit, bien sûr ! répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Et moi qui ai oublié de changer les draps ce matin……Tant pis, nous irons chez toi, d'accord, chéri ? Pourrai-je rester jusqu'au petit déjeuner ? J'espère qu'il te reste un peu de mon café préféré……..

Harry le toisa d'un air méprisant.

-Très drôle, Drago. Vraiment très drôle. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair samedi soir : je veux que tu sortes de ma vie. Définitivement.

-C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'un ton suave.

-Je suis venu dans un seul but : celui de te regarder droit dans les yeux et de te dire que je veux divorcer. Au plus vite.

Le regard de Drago demeura impénétrable. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il prenne la parole.

-C'est tellement long et fastidieux de rassembler toute cette paperasse pour si peu de chose ! Tu es sur que tu ne préfère pas vivre avec lui, tout simplement ?

Harry émit un soupir exaspéré.

-Crois-moi si tu veux, Drago, je ne demande pas le divorce pour pouvoir me remarier. Je n'ai simplement plus envie de porter ton nom ! Figure-toi qu'il est très humiliant de s'appeler Malfoy lorsqu'on te voit parader avec une de tes conquêtes différentes chaque semaine.

Il rit.

-Et moi qui croyais avoir fait preuve de discrétion ! Bon, c'est d'accord. Je m'occuperai de lancer la procédure dès demain……..à moins que tu ne me fasses pas confiance et que tu préfères engager un autre avocat ?

Harry humecta ses lèvres sèches. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout se passât aussi facilement. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il attrapa son verre pour le vider d'un trait. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait, au fond ? Pourquoi alors se sentait-il si contrarié ?

Tout a fait raison, Drago. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Mon avocat prendra contact avec toi.

Drago prit un air atterré.

-Oh, Harry…..tu me fais beaucoup de peine. Est-ce pour m'annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles que tu as revêtu une tenue aussi sévère ?

Il le considéra d'un œil critique avant de hausser les épaules.

-Pour être franc, je préfère les tenues un peu plus……flatteuses.

-Je sais, fit Harry d'un ton tranchant.

Il continua à le dévisager, puis le gratifia d'un de ses sourires dévastateurs. Celui que lui rendit Harry était hautain, réfrigérant.

-Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer, Harry, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

A cet instant précis, le serveur fit son apparition, et Harry profita de ce court moment de répit pour se ressaisir. Aucun homme n'avait le droit d'être aussi sexy, songea-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Un seul regard de Drago suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états. C'était foncièrement injuste !

-Votre scotch, monsieur, annonça le jeune homme en posant le verre devant Drago.

Puis il fit le tour de la table, sortit la bouteille de Chardonnay du seau à glace et emplit le verre d'Harry d'un geste expert.

-Merci, Jonathan, murmura-t-il d'un ton absent quand il eut fini.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, monsieur.

La chaleur de sa voix lui fit lever les yeux et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-_Jonathan ?_ Répéta Drago lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné. Visiblement, tu n'es plus aussi farouche qu'avant, cher Harry. Mais peut-être connaissais-tu _Jonathan_ avant de venir ici ce soir ?

Le regard vert d'Harry se durcit.

-Cette remarque est minable, Drago. Quand à ma timidité……c'est vrai, j'apprends à la surmonter. Il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je crois avoir pas mal mûri dernièrement. Certaines personnes progressent dans la souffrance et l'adversité. D'autre n'y résistent pas. Je crois appartenir à la première catégorie.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs regards se soudèrent, celui de Drago froid comme le métal, celui d'Harry vibrant de colère. Drago rompit la tension en esquissant un sourire teinté d'ironie.

-J'en suis également convaincu. Tu n'as donc toujours pas trouvé ton…….prince charmant ? Celui qui n'aura d'autre objectif que de satisfaire tous tes désirs ?

-Existe-t-il seulement, Drago ? répliqua Harry avec amertume. J'en doute de plus en plus. J'ai cru un moment que c'était toi, mon prince charmant. Mais je me suis trompé. En fait, je suis tombé sur le dernier des coureurs de jupons.

Harry retint son souffle en voyant le regard de Drago s'assombrir. Que ressentait-il en cet instant précis ? De la colère ? De la frustration ? Du chagrin ? Non, Drago était bien trop dur pour être touché par ses paroles, si cruelles fussent-elles.

Drago recouvra bientôt son expression indéchiffrable et se pencha vers lui.

-C'est ainsi que tu me vois, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, rien de ce que je te proposerai ce soir ne pourra te choquer…….

Une bouffée d'appréhension saisit Harry. Où voulait-il en venir ? Cherchait-il encore à le déstabiliser ?

-En effet, rien ne me choque ni même ne m'intéresse venant de toi, parvint-il à répondre d'une voix blanche.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné samedi, lorsque tu as répondu à mes caresses avec cet ……..enthousiasme indéniable.

-J'avais bu un peu trop de vin ou de bière. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, Drago avait sorti la bouteille de vin du seau et rempli son verre à ras bord.

-Alors, bois, Harry. Comme ça, tu auras une excuse toute trouvée si nous terminons cette soirée dans le même lit.

Ivre de rage, Harry le foudroya du regard. Cependant, il avait horreur des scènes en public, et réussit à contenir le flot d'insultes qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres. Drago profita de son mutisme contraint pour reprendre la parole.

-Avant de me jeter ton verre à la figure, écoute ce que j'ai à ta proposer. Je pense que tu trouveras mon idée à la fois raisonnable et séduisante.

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Je suppose que ton silence signifie que tu es d'accord pour m'écouter ? fit-il d'un ton railleur.

-Disons plutôt que je suis bien trop énervé pour argumenter !

Un sourire incurva les lèvres pleines de Drago.

-La colère te sied à merveille, Harry chéri. Tes yeux sont encore plus beaux lorsqu'ils lancent des éclairs, et tes pommettes toutes roses sont à croquer. Je sens que cette soirée risque d'être encore plus intéressante que la précédente………..

-Elle risque surtout d'être beaucoup plus courte !

Harry voulut se lever, mais Drago le retint par le poignet et le força à demeurer assis. Ils se mesurèrent du regard, semblables à deux coqs prêts à livrer combat.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ce soir. Une fois de plus, il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir que Drago conservait sur lui. Il le tenait à sa merci et, malgré sa fureur, il brûlait d'envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Très bien…….

Il libéra sa main et termina son verre d'un trait.

-Puisque tu sembles si pressés de partir, que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade digestive au cours de laquelle je t'exposerai ma proposition.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il préférait encore rester ici plutôt que de se retrouver seul avec Drago dans les rues désertes de la ville !

-Non, merci. De toute façon, le temps ne se prête guère à cela. Dépêche-toi de parler. Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué.

-Tu es devenu dur comme le roc, Harry, fit observer Drago d'un ton laconique.

-Et toi, tu t'es transformé en macho totalement amoral, riposta-t-il sur le même ton.

Il haussa les épaules.

-La morale est une conception toute relative. Les règles qui la constituent sont propres à chacun de nous.

Harry secoua la tête, sidéré.

-Je croyais que nous partagions les mêmes règles, Drago, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Mais je m'étais trompé, une fois de plus. Tu ne fais pas de distinction entre le bien et le mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment, son attaque avait atteint sa cible. L'espace d'un instant, Drago se rembrunit, mais il se reprit rapidement.

-C'est un de tes plus gros problèmes, Harry. Ta mère t'appris à ne penser qu'en noir ou blanc. Le bien, le mal ; la joie, la tristesse ; l'amour, la haine. La réalité est tout autre : il y a beaucoup de nuances de gris. Peut-être t'en rendras-tu compte un jour. Quant à moi, rassure-toi mon métier m'apprend chaque jour à distinguer le bien du mal.

-Seulement sur le plan juridique, rétorqua Harry, irrité par son ton paternaliste.

De quel droit se permettait-il de critiquer l'éducation que lui avait donnée sa mère ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit-il, aiguillonné par l'envie de le blesser, la façon dont tu te comportes ces derniers temps est tout simplement écoeurante. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Drago partit d'un rire rauque.

Il le fixa d'un air abasourdi, détailla chacun de ses traits fermement dessinés, plongea dans ses yeux gris, à la fois vifs et insondables, s'attarda sur son menton volontaire creusé d'une légère fossette et s'arrêta enfin sur sa bouche aux lèvres pleines, sur laquelle flottait un sourire sarcastique.

Harry se sentait tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires. En lui, l'amour et le désir affrontaient la colère et la rancœur dans un combat sans merci.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Drago, dis ce que tu as à dire ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Toute trace d'ironie disparut du visage de son compagnon. Il prit cet air solennel, légèrement supérieur, qu'Harry détestait.

-Ma proposition est simple, Harry. Je veux que tu deviennes mon amant.

Harry suffoqua.

-Je sais que le terme est quelque peu dépassé, poursuivit-il avec le plus grand détachement, mais il est tout à fait approprié pour le genre de relation que j'aimerai entretenir avec toi. Je réglerai toutes tes factures, je te couvrirai de cadeaux et plus encore. En échange de quoi, tu seras à mon entière disposition lorsque j'aurai envie de toi.

Ses pupilles se rétréci comme il l'enveloppait d'un regard brûlant.

-Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos de ses pensées. « Je devrais être offusqué, songea-t-il, en proie à une bouffée de panique. _Consterné !_ Et au lieu de ça, cette proposition saugrenue m'excite, me flatte presque…….. »

_« Tu seras à mon entière disposition lorsque j'aurai envie de toi. »_

Oh, mon Dieu………La voix de Drago le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Ne prends pas cette mine atterrée, Harry. Si tu y réfléchis bien, ma proposition n'a rien de choquant, et elle présente des avantages pour chacun de nous. Je prends tout ce qui me plait chez toi sans aucun engagement affectif. En contrepartie, tu satisfais tes propres désirs tout en t'assurant un confort matériel non négligeable.

Incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, Harry garda le silence. Drago laissa échapper un soupir.

-Commençons par le commencement. L'attirance que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre est demeurée intacte, nous ne pouvons pas le nier. Nous en avons encore eu la preuve samedi soir. Et puisque tu m'as avoué n'avoir personne dans ta vie en ce moment……

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'étudia longuement. Sous son regard ardent, Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il s'adossa également à sa chaise dans l'espoir de masquer sa nervosité. Sous la table, ses doigts trituraient frénétiquement la serviette damassée.

-En ce qui me concerne, reprit finalement Drago, j'avoue n'avoir jamais rencontré d'homme qui m'attire autant que toi, d'un point de vue strictement physique, s'entend. Dans ce cas, pourquoi devrions-nous nous priver du plaisir que nous savons nous donner mutuellement ? Qu'est-ce qui nous empêchons d'être amants ? Nous ne porterions préjudice à personne. Oublie un instant ta vision rétrograde de la vie, Harry chéri, et regarde la réalité en face. As-tu réellement envi de dormir seul dans un grand lit froid en attendant que le prince charmant daigne faire son apparition ? Que se passera-t-il s'il tarde à venir ?

Il inclina la tête sur le coté et la gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur.

-Tu es un homme extrêmement séduisant, Harry. Ce serait dommage de ne pas exploiter tes charmes, qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de jeter sa serviette sur la table, ramassa son sac, se leva et quitta la salle de restaurant sans un regard en arrière, le corps tremblant de rage et de frustration mêlées.

Une rangée de taxis attendait devant l'entrée du restaurant. Il s'installa dans le premier et donna son adresse au chauffeur. L'instant d'après, la voiture disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Drago Malfoy jouait avec son verre vide, le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Lorsque le serveur s'approcha et lui proposa un autre verre, il refusa d'un ton bref et demanda l'addition. Deux minutes plus tard, il quittait le restaurant, l'air à la fois résolu et préoccupé, indifférent aux regards langoureux que lui adressaient plusieurs hommes et femmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre n°5 :

-Oncle Harry, oncle Harry! s'écria Donna d'un ton ravi.

Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rose pâle, elle faisait des bonds sur le seuil de la porte tandis qu'Harry finissait de gravir le chemin escarpé qui montait de la rue à la maison.

-Ouf ! fit le jeune homme en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée. Quelle ascension ! J'ai bien fait de mettre une tenue confortable, ajouta-t-il en désignant son jeans et ses baskets. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ta maman soit aussi mince et aussi jolie, avec les efforts qu'elle doit fournir chaque jour pour rentrer chez elle !

Hermione fit son apparition, occupée à attacher ses boucles d'oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Surtout venant de toi………Tu vas bientôt devenir transparent à force de maigrir. Est-ce que tu te nourris correctement au moins ?

Harry partit d'un éclat de rire.

-Hé ! Je suis venu ici pour garder tes enfants, pas pour subir tes reproches ! Bien sur que je mange correctement………sinon, où trouverais-je la force d'escalader la montagne qui te sert de jardin ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est terriblement épuisant de vivre à flanc de colline, mais la vue en vaut la peine, non ?

Harry se retourna pour contempler le panorama. A leurs pieds s'étendaient la plage de Worthing, ourlée d'immenses pins vert sombre. Les eaux bleutées de l'océan formaient un contraste saisissant avec le sable blanc. La vue était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-D'accord, je m'incline, admit Harry en pivotant sur lui-même. Et maintenant, petite demoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Donna, à nous deux ! J'espère que tu as prévu quelques jeux de sociétés ? Il n'y a rien de bien à la télévision ce soir.

Le visage de Donna s'illumina.

-Je vais tous les sortir ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de nous dépanner. Lorsque Ginny nous a appelés ce matin pour se décommander, la pauvre souffre d'une grippe carabinée, j'avais peu d'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de se libérer un samedi soir. Et là, comme par enchantement, tu as appelé pour nous dire que tu comptais nous rendre visite dans l'après-midi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir demandé ce service ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, enfin ! Je suis ravie d'avoir les enfants pour moi tout seul ce soir.

-Pour te remercier, j'ai décidé d'organiser un barbecue en ton honneur le week-end prochain, annonça Hermione. Enfin………si tu n'as rien prévu, bien sur.

-Non. J'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir.

-Tu ne………tu n'avais rien de spécial, ce soir, j'espère. Je veux dire………tu n'as pas annulé de rendez-vous à cause de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air gêné d'Hermione intrigua Harry. Après tout, sa vie privée n'avait rien de tabou. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il esquissa un pâle sourire.

-Blaize t'a dit qu'il m'avait surpris dans les bras de Drago Samedi dernier, c'est ça ?

Lorsque la stupéfaction s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Hermione, Harry se mordit la lèvre. Merde, merde et re-merde ! Maintenant qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, il allait devoir s'expliquer. A moins que……….

-C'est sans importance, lança-t-il d'un ton léger. Juste un petit moment d'égarement comme nous en avons tous. Oublie cette histoire et rentrons, d'accord ?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, il pénétra dans la grande entrée carrelée. Hélas, son amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Pas si vite, Harry ! Blaize t'a surpris dans les bras de Drago ? Vous vous embrassiez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. Après ce qu'il……..euh………….Enfin………….

Harry remonta le couloir en direction de la cuisine, ouverte sur un vaste salon-salle à manger. Il s'approcha du comptoir et se percha sur un tabouret.

Malgré son silence buté, Hermione refusa de s'avouer vaincue.

-Personnellement, je trouve que ce serait formidable si Drago et toi décidiez de vous réconcilier. Je veux dire……..je sais qu'il s'est conduit comme un idiot mais, malgré tout, je reste persuadée que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Votre séparation a surpris beaucoup de monde, tu sais.

Harry tourna vers son amie, un visage impassible. Cela faisait un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il s'était enfui du restaurant et, depuis une grande confusion régnait dans son esprit. Mais pour rien au monde il ne s'abaisserait à raconter à Hermione l'épisode de la veille.

-Il est tout à fait hors de question que Drago et moi, nous remettions ensemble, Hermione, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je l'ai vu hier soir et……….

-Ah bon ? Coupa Hermione. Où ?

Harry balaya l'air d'un geste désinvolte.

-En ville, dans un petit restaurant.

Nul doute que les propriétaires des Vallées Lointaines pousseraient les hauts cris s'ils l'entendaient parler ainsi de leur prestigieux établissement ! Mais pour Harry, il resterait à jamais associé à l'un des moments les plus humiliants de sa vie. Ce n'était pas tant l'odieuse proposition que Drago avait osé lui faire qui avait heurté son amour-propre. C'était surtout sa propre réaction, aussi incroyable qu'inattendue. A quoi bon le nier ? L'espace d'un instant, il avait été terriblement tenté d'accepter le « marché » qu'il lui proposait………

Dieu merci, la raison l'avait finalement emporté sur son incroyable désir pour Drago. La veille, il avait enduré un véritable supplice en le sentant si proche de lui, si sexy, si sensuel………Il ignorait encore par quel moyen il avait eu le courage de quitter le restaurant.

Conscient du regard inquisiteur d'Hermione posé sur lui, Harry mit un terme à ses réflexions.

-J'ai demandé le divorce, annonça-t-il d'une voix atone. Et il s'est empressé d'accepter. Tout est fini entre nous, Hermione. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me sens soulagé. J'ai enfin compris que je n'étais plus amoureux de lui.

« Bravo ! Siffla une petite voix intérieure. Un joli mensonge bien ficelé, une bonne dose de conviction et hop, tu te sors d'affaire sur une pirouette……..mais tu t'es bien gardé de mentionner la proposition de Drago, et pour rien au monde tu n'avouerais que tu as été à deux doigts d'accepter……..

Le beau visage d'Hermione était devenu grave.

-Oh, Harry……….C'est terrible.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione, c'était inévitable ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air peiné de son amie. Je suis encore un peu perturbé par toute cette histoire, tu comprends. Oublions Drago, d'accord ? Parle-moi plutôt de votre soirée. C'est un cocktail organisé par un grand producteur de théâtre qui assistera à Notre Dame de Paris après, c'est ça ?

A son grand soulagement, Hermione accepta de changer de sujet, ravie de parler de son époux.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra brièvement. Hermione et Blaize formaient un couple tellement soudé ! Blaize assumait son rôle de père et de mari avec un bonheur évident, et Harry avait cru, naïvement, que les deux frères adoptifs partageaient le même sens de la famille. La déception n'en avait été plus cruelle.

Blaize fit son apparition à cet instant précis, superbe dans son smoking noir éclairé d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon. Plus petit que Drago, il possédait néanmoins un charme indéniable et était tout aussi brillant que son frère.

-Harry, Dieu soit loué, tu es là ! S'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main accompagné d'une accolade amicale. Tu es prête, chérie ?

Il se tourna vers son épouse et émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Tu es resplendissante, mon ange ! C'est une nouvelle robe ?

Hermione rougit comme une écolière et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Blaize avait raison : le long fourreau pourpre flattait la silhouette déliée d'Hermione et mettait en valeur son teint pâle et ses boucles châtains. Mais le sourire d'Harry ne tarda pas à s'évanouir. Manifestement, les frères adoptifs Zabani-Malfoy appréciaient le même genre de tenues. Moulantes. Suggestives……….et facile à enlever.

Blaize attira Hermione dans ses bras et la gratifia d'un long baiser.

-Blaize, enfin……..murmura son épouse avec un petit rire gêné. Que va penser Harry ?

Blaize pouffa.

-Probablement que j'ai hâte de voir la soirée se terminer pour te ramener à la maison, répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la proposition de Drago revint le hanter. Si seulement il était capable d'oublier tous ses principes, son amour-propre, sa pudeur, sa fierté, si seulement il était le genre d'homme à pouvoir se satisfaire d'une aventure sans lendemain……..Si seulement il n'était pas follement, éperdument amoureux de cet affreux macho !

Après le départ de Blaize et d'Hermione, Harry se lança dans une partie de petits chevaux avec Donna. Pour une fois, Nicholas était sage comme une image. Pendant qu'ils passaient d'un jeu de société à l'autre, le petit garçon regarda sans broncher une cassette vidéo de dessins animés.

L'heure de les mettre au lit arriva. Ce fut également la fin de la tranquillité pour Harry. Nicholas ne cessa de se plaindre, de gémir, de chercher des prétextes pour rester debout plus longtemps. Tant bien que mal, le jeune homme réussit à le coucher. Comme il soupirait encore, il brandit vers lui un index menaçant.

-Je te préviens, Nicholas, si tu continues comme ça, j'appelle Oncle Drago pour lui dire que tu refuses d'obéir. Il n'hésitera pas à venir te border lui-même, crois-moi !

La menace sembla porter ses fruits. Nicholas se tut instantanément, se souvenant sans doute du jour où Drago avait dû monter sur le toit pour le récupérer. Lorsque le garçonnet s'était quelque peu remis de ses émotions, Drago lui avait fait un sermon qui aurait terrifié le plus effronté des enfants.

-Je vais être sage, Oncle Harry, promit-il d'une petite voix.

-Voici une excellente résolution, fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

-Veux-tu que je te laisse une lumière ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée comme une idiote de sœur. Je suis un grand garçon courageux. Les loups et les monstres ne me font pas peur !

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Harry appuya sur l'interrupteur et tira légèrement la porte derrière lui. Pivotant sur ses talons, il découvrit Donna debout au milieu de couloir, des larmes pleins les yeux. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu les paroles de Nicholas, son petit frère.

-Je………..je ne le fais pas exprès, oncle Harry, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est juste que …….parfois, je rêve de monstres et si je me réveille et qu'il fait noir, je……….je m'imagine que les monstres se cachent quelque part dans ma chambre.

Harry résista à l'envie de prendre la fillette dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui donne l'impression de s'apitoyer. Elaborant rapidement une autre stratégie, il prit Donna par la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Il y a vraiment des monstres dans tes rêves ? demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé. Moi aussi je fais des rêves, mais je ne vois jamais de monstres. En fait, mes rêves sont plutôt ennuyeux. Je devrais peut-être regarder les mêmes dessins animés que Nicholas et toi pour rêver de choses aussi passionnantes.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit à la petite fille qui le considérait d'un air ébahi. Il était clair que Donna n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance de faire des rêves aussi mouvementés, reprit-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Au fond, les rêves ressemblent beaucoup aux dessins animés que tu regardes à la télévision. Rien de ce qui s'y passe ne peut t'atteindre. Ils n'existent pas vraiment. C'est juste quelqu'un qui les inventes et les dessine sur son écran d'ordinateur. Et il te suffit d'éteindre la télé pour qu'ils partent en fumée. Pfut ! Les monstres ont disparus. C'est la même chose lorsque tu te réveilles après un rêve. Pfut ! Il n'y a plus rien.

Il sourit de nouveau à Donna, qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Un sentiment de satisfaction intense submergea Harry lorsque la petite fille lui demanda d'éteindre la lumière quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'il lui eut souhaité bonne nuit. Le cœur léger, il descendit dans le salon et s'installa devant la télévision. Hélas, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée : à peine dix minutes plus tard, Donna dévalait l'escalier en poussant des cris suraigus.

-Oncle Harry, tonton Harry ! Nicholas est coincé, il ne peut plus bouger, tout est de ma faute et ……..et……..

D'un bond, Harry fut sur ses pieds. Il prit la fillette par les épaules et se força à parler d'un ton calme.

-Reprends ton souffle et dis-moi où se trouve ton frère.

-En haut de l'escalier ! Cria la fillette. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

En proie à une bouffée de panique, Harry la suivit dans l'entrée.

-Il est là-haut ! fit Donna en pointant son index vers la rambarde de la mezzanine.

Harry leva les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur la petite tête blonde de Nicholas coincée entre deux barreaux. Une expression apeurée se lisait sur son visage.

-Sors-moi de là, tonton Harry ! Gémit-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Oh, par merlin, murmura Harry. Viens, Donna, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu dit que c'était ta faute ? C'est bien ton frère qui est coincé entre les barreaux, pas toi !

Donna prit un air penaud.

-Oui, mais……..il me disait des méchancetés à travers la cloison et ………

-C'est pas vrai !

-Tais-toi, petit monstre, intima Harry en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses. Continue, Donna.

-Comme il ne voulait pas arrêter, je lui ai dit que je t'avais entendu parler à quelqu'un au téléphone et que c'était sûrement à tonton Drago. Il ……… il s'est levé, a rampé le long du couloir et s'est penché entre les barreaux pour mieux voir le téléphone. Et il est coincé, conclut-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse mal, tonton Harry, je t'assure ! Je voulais simplement qu'il arrête de me traiter de poule mouillée………

-Sortez-moi d'ici ! Hurla le garçonnet avant de fondre en larmes.

Ses sanglots attendrirent Harry, après tout, Nicholas n'était qu'un enfant. Pris de remord, il s'accroupit à côté de lui et effleura sa joue humide.

-Chut, mon poussin. Ca va aller, n'aie pas peur. Sèche tes larmes et laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire. Donna, va chercher des mouchoirs en papiers pour ton frère, s'il te plait.

-Oncle Harry, je……..je ne peux vraiment pas b-bouger, balbutia Nicholas en reniflant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nicholas, nous allons trouver une solution.

Il examina de plus près la situation, gagné par une angoisse grandissante. Sous l'effet des pressions et des tiraillements répétés, les oreilles et le visage de Nicholas avaient considérablement enflé. Harry esquissa une grimace. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, extrême, certes, mais radicale : scier l'un des barreaux.

-Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut léger.

-Je veux ma maman et mon papa ! fit le garçonnet en sanglotant de plus belle.

Il lui essuya le nez et réfléchit rapidement. Blaize et Hermione avaient laissé deux numéros de téléphone qu'il pouvait composer en cas d'urgence, mais il répugnait à les déranger au beau milieu de cette soirée dont ils attendaient tant. En outre, la vie de Nicholas n'était pas en danger. Non………….un pompier ferait l'affaire.

-Donna, tu restes auprès de ton frère pendant que j'appelle les pompiers.

La petite fille hocha gravement la tête. Sans perdre un instant, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il venait de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée lorsque que le carillon de la porte retentit.

-Par Merlin tout puissant ! s'écria-t-il en se dépêchant d'aller ouvrir, priant en son for intérieur pour que le visiteur soit costaud et débrouillard.

Son vœu fut exaucé.

Hélas.

-Harry……….

Drago le gratifia d'un petit signe. La lumière du porche éclairait sa silhouette athlétique, mise en valeur par un costume en lin tabac impeccablement coupé.

Visiblement, le revers qu'il avait subi la veille ne l'avait pas trop affecté……..

-Tu es passé dire bonjour à Hermione ? reprit-il en examinant d'un œil critique la tenue décontractée d'Harry.

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton bref. Ecoute, l'heure n'est pas aux échange de civilités. Je suis ici pour garder les enfants.

Sans un mot de plus, il le saisit par la main et le tira à l'intérieur. Drago se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, Drago arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Inutile d'être si pressé, Harry, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Si tu as finalement décidé d'accepter ma proposition, je préférerais que nous prenions le temps de………

-Tais-toi et regarde là-haut.

Harry prit un malin plaisir à le voir changer de visage.

-Le sale petit morveux, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry réprima un sourire.

-Voyons, Drago, un peu de tenue devant les enfants……….

Drago darda sur lui un regard lourd de sous-entendus qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

-Comme tu voudras, chéri. Nous attendrons que ces chers bambins soient couchés pour………pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Je saurai me montrer patient. C'est toi qui semblait vouloir bruler les étapes lorsque je suis arrivé…… ;;

-Oh, tu n'es qu'un ignoble………

-Chut………, pas devant les enfants, coupa Drago en posant son index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le souffle court, il ferma lentement la bouche, et le regretta aussitôt. Drago n'avait pas retiré son doigt, et son contact le fit frissonner de plaisir. Instinctivement, il entrouvrit de nouveau les lèvres. Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Mmm, fit-il avant de glisser son index dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Comme s'il l'avait brulé, Harry s'écarta brusquement. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

-Comment oses-tu………. ?

Un sourire débonnaire incurva les lèvres de Drago.

-Je préfère te mettre en garde, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, je me sens d'humeur audacieuse en ce moment…….

Il leva la tête vers Nicholas et poursuivit à voix haute :

-Alors, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré cette fois, petit casse-cou ?

Ils mirent presque une demi-heure avant de libérer le garçonnet, sans avoir besoin de scier le barreau, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Drago entoura la tête et le cou de Nicholas d'une serviette remplie de glaçons et la laissa pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis ils plaquèrent les oreilles de l'enfant avec du sparadrap et enduisirent son visage et ses cheveux de vaseline. La manœuvre se révéla efficace : avec l'aide de Drago et d'Harry, Nicholas recouvra sa liberté. Il tombait de fatigue lorsqu'Harry le conduisit à la salle de bain pour le débarbouiller, et il n'opposa aucune résistance quand il le porta jusqu'à son lit.

L'épisode eut au moins une conséquence positive, celle d'améliorer considérablement les rapports entre le frère et la sœur. Persuadée qu'elle était responsable de l'incident, Donna réconforta son petit frère tout au long de l'épreuve. Elle l'encouragea, lui murmura des mots apaisants, lui raconta des histoires drôles pour le distraire. Quand tout fut fini, Nicholas la regardait d'un œil neuf. Elle était devenu son ange gardien, sa « deuxième maman », et il insista pour qu'elle restât un peu à son chevet, et lui racontât une dernière histoire.

Sous le regard attendri de sa sœur, il s'endormit en un clin d'œil, et lorsqu'à son tour Donna alla se coucher, elle était métamorphosé. Radieuse, sûre d'elle, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille effacée et vulnérable qu'elle était encore quelques heures plus tôt.

-Il est petit, dit-elle à Harry avec gravité. Il ne fait pas exprès d'être méchant.

Réprimant un sourire, Harry hocha la tête.

-Il a besoin que quelqu'un le surveille constamment, tu sais.

-Je m'en chargerai, déclara Donna.

-C'est vrai ? Nicholas a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une sœur aussi épatante. Personnellement, j'aurai adoré avec une grande sœur comme toi !

La fillette le considéra d'un air intrigué.

-Tu n'as pas de sœur, tonton Harry ?

-Non. Ni sœur ni frère. J'étais fils unique et j'aurai tout donné pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, à qui j'aurai pu confier mes petits secrets, sur qui j'aurais pu compter.

La mélancolie contenue dans sa voix n'échappa pas à la petite fille ; elle fronça les sourcils et déclara avec le plus grand sérieux :

-Quand tu auras un bébé, tonton Harry, il faudra tout de suite en faire un autre pour qu'il ne grandisse pas tout seul comme toi.

Le cœur d'Harry chavira. Incapable de proférer la moindre parole, il détourna les yeux et fixa un point invisible sur le papier peint.

La petite main de Donna chercha la sienne.

-Ne sois pas triste, tonton Harry. Je t'aime, moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce, articula Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Un léger bruit le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête à temps pour apercevoir Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage fermé, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

De toute évidence, il les avait entendus parler de bébés et cette conversation ne lui avait pas plu. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce de la colère, de l'amertume ou de la tristesse qui assombrissait son visage ? Une fois de plus, une question traversa l'esprit d'Harry : la découverte de sa stérilité était-elle à l'origine du changement radical qui s'était opéré en lui ?

C'était possible, mais le doute subsistait. Prudent, Harry préférait ne pas se bercer d'illusions. Si Drago avait réellement eu envie d'un enfant, ils auraient pu se tourner vers d'autres solutions : une mère porteuse, ou même l'adoption. Mais il n'avait même pas voulu en entendre parler.

Non, sa stérilité n'avait rien à voir avec son comportement volage. Il aimait séduire, jouer de son charme, collectionner les aventures. Et par-dessus tout, il adorait provoquer son époux !

C'était sans doute dans ce but qu'il lui avait froidement proposé la veille de devenir son amant. Pour le choquer, et aussi pour se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui s'il n'était pas capable de lui faire un enfant.

Drago semblait décidé à lui prouver le contraire. Il savait qu'Harry continuait à le désirer, en dépit de tout, et il avait bien l'intention de se servir de cette arme pour l'humilier à son tour. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent………….

Petite note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour les reviews mais je ne sais pas comment on répond, alors si il y avait une petite âme charitable qui voudrait bien m'expliquer comment procéder je le mettrai en application le plus tôt possible. Encore une petite chose désolée pour le retard mais j'au eu du mal à écrire le prochain chapitre alors j'ai préféré attendre un petit peu et je vous préviens je pars en vacances jusqu'au 1 mai et promis dès mon retour vous aurez le chapitre suivant il faut juste que je le peaufine, surtout que j'ai une autre fics en route pour mon frère et j'en écris une troisième que j'ai commencé depuis 5 ou 6 mois et j'ai une quatrième dans ma tête. Donc comme vous pouvez le voir je suis bien occupée. Biz. Darry-Myel.


End file.
